


Striptease

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Series: The Wallet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Police Officer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their anniversary Dean tries to surprise Castiel with a striptease but it doesn’t go exactly as planned.</p><p>_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> Several people asked me for a little sequel and somehow it turned into, well, _this_! I apologize in advance for the ridiculousness ;D
> 
> _

“Open your eyes now, Cas!”

Dean feels giddy and excited watching his boyfriend blinking. Castiel looks puzzled at Dean in front of him and obviously wonders why the hell Dean told him to shut his eyes two minutes ago.

“What is it, Dean?” he asks confused. “And why are you wearing your uniform? Do you need to go back to the station?”

Dean bites his bottom lip, examining that gorgeous man on the couch intently. More than once he asked himself how he could have been so lucky to meet him. Just as if fate dropped Castiel’s lost wallet right in front of his feet, urging him to find his dream guy.

And yeah, that sounds cheesy and maybe a little bit stupid but he can’t help but feel this way. Especially since today is the one-year-anniversary of their first meeting.

“No, I don’t need to work.” Dean shakes his head. “I just … I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Castiel tilts his head in that totally endearing way that makes Dean’s knees weak every goddamned time. “What are you talking about?”

“You remember the first time we met?”

And Dean knows it’s a dumb question because he loves to tell the story every time someone asks them ( _“Cas thought I was a stripper. He was undressing me with his eyes before I could even say Hello.” – “I thought you were a stripper for thirty seconds, Dean, and I certainly did not undress you in any way!” – “Aw, babe, don’t be that way. You wanted to touch my butt, don’t deny it!”_ ).

“Of course I remember,” Castiel chuckles. “It had been exactly one year ago, right?”

Dean grins. “Yeah. So I thought … I’ll give you now what you wanted that night so freaking badly!”

Castiel narrows his eyes. “You want to set Gabriel on fire?”

Dean blinks. “What? _No_!”

“You want to drop Gabriel on an isolated island and watch him being eaten by bears or alligators?”

Dean laughs quietly. “Babe, I’m trying to be sexy and seductive here, okay? So just roll with it!”

Castiel seems surprised as if that thought never even crossed his mind. “Oh, okay. Then continue.”

Dean rolls his eyes, fondly. “Like I said – before you interrupted me with your slightly disturbing  fantasies – I’ll give you what you wanted back then.” He smirks. “You’re gonna watch me taking off that uniform _piece by piece_.”

Dean grins widely, hoping for a very enthusiastic reaction.

But in the end Castiel just furrows his brows. “As I remember I sent you away that day. I never intended to watch you strip.”

Dean groans. _Seriously_?

“Yeah, not in front of your noisy brother and your friends,” Dean counters. “But if it had been just you and me … would you have sent me away?”

Castiel broods over that question way longer than Dean would have liked. Finally he says, “Probably yes. I don’t feel comfortable with giving someone money for taking off their clothes.”

Dean takes a deep breath. This is honestly not the way he way expecting this to go.

“Okay, Cas, do you wanna have a striptease or not?” he asks, a little impatient now. “Because I can change back …”

“No, no!” Castiel hastily intervenes. “I never said I didn’t want to watch you strip.”

“But you –”

“You were just claiming I wanted it back then and that’s not true,” Castiel explains. “Sure, I felt attracted to you and I fantasized maybe for a second how you would look without your uniform but more than anything I wanted to invite you to a nice dinner – and that’s what I did a few days later as you recall – and get to know you. I’m old-fashioned that way.”

Dean can’t help but smile. “Yeah, you are.” He inhales deeply, enjoying the memory of Castiel taking him to a nice place, ordering the biggest burgers Dean had ever seen and looking at Dean all the freaking time as if he had been the most fascinating person he’d ever met.

Yeah, Dean fell in love very quickly after that.

“But I would like to see a striptease for myself,” Castiel continues. “Beside the last twenty times when Gabriel shoved a stripper on my lap I’m very certain I will enjoy your performance much more.”

Dean chuckles. “Let’s hope so.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Castiel states firmly. “I enjoy anything you’re giving me. Well, apart from that stomach virus a few months ago. I could have lived on without that.”

Dean gapes at his boyfriend. “Cas, _don’t_ talk about us _puking our guts out_ while I’m trying to give you a striptease, okay?”

He can’t actually believe he needs to vocalize that but that’s just … _Castiel_.

Oblivious to what is socially acceptable and looking downright endearing doing so.

“Fine,” Castiel obliges. “So give me my present, so I can give you yours.”

Dean listens up. “Mine?”

Castiel smirks. “We’ll come to that,” he promises. “Now strip please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Dean winks at him, grinning widely.

But the truth is he had never done anything like this before. Sure, he indulged in a little playful games in the bedroom but never the whole way with music and dancing. He’s not exactly sure it would look halfway as good as all the videos he studied beforehand.

But in the end he gives it a try since he promised himself to give Castiel an awesome time.

He starts the music with the remote control and feels himself relax. He lets the song consume him and tries to banish any thought that all of this might look ridiculous.

And the first seventy seconds everything runs fine.

He sways to the tunes and mimics some of the moves he saw in the videos. He feels Castiel’s eyes on him, staring intensely. As if he’s afraid that he’d would miss something if he would dare to blink. And that alone makes Dean’s temperature rising up. Somehow Castiel has got the power to make him feel beautiful and sexy just by looking at him.

And Castiel starts to be even more fixated when Dean opens his buttons, one by one. His pupils dilate, he licks his lips … and yeah, that’s outright distracting.

Dangerously.

Dean feels his rhythm stutter when suddenly his arm gets stuck in his sleeve. He curses slightly but tries to cover it up with a few utterly obscene dance moves that make Castiel gasp. Unfortunately he miscalculates his skills to a certain degree and instead of a hot shake of his hips he trips over the coffee table and falls right on his ass.

 _Damn_!

Castiel follows his movements with a concentration that makes Dean flush furiously. “Is that part of the show as well?”

Dean frowns while trying to stand up again. Sadly he looks like a grandpa with a hip prosthesis doing so and not at all like a gifted and smooth stripper.

“What?” he asks, shaking his head in disbelief. “No, Cas! Did that look sexy to you at all?”

Castiel seems puzzled. “But anything you do is sexy to me, Dean,” he says bluntly. “Even when you’re taking out the trash.”

Dean groans, drops on Castiel’s lap and buries his face in his shoulder. “Don’t talk about the _trash_ either, Cas!”

Castiel grunts. “But it’s true, Dean. You _are_ sexy! Taking out the trash, vacuuming or building up a cabinet. And when you were fixing our clogged toilet the other day I wanted to jump your bones.”

“ _Oh God_!” Dean closes his eyes. That’s _really_ not how he expected the night to proceed! “And you seriously shouldn’t talk about _clogged toilets_!”

Castiel seems absolutely mystified why this isn’t viewed as proper dirty talk. But in the end he just shrugs, wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

On instinct Dean wants to push him away and remind Castiel of the _don’t-touch-the-stripper_ -rule but almost immediately he melts into the touch and gives back tenfold. The kiss turns hot and messy in no time and Dean starts to grind his hips for a very different reason.

Maybe his striptease capabilities aren’t that developed yet but he loves the outcome nonetheless.

Very much.

“How about you continue taking off your clothes?” Castiel suggests after they break the kiss for some air. “And then I will give you your present.”

Dean grins, Castiel’s breath ghosting over his lips. “What is it?”

“I bought honey.”

Dean frowns, tilting his head. That isn’t the answer he expected. “… Okay?”

“I want to lick it from your body,” Castiel clarifies. “ _Every inch of your body_ , to be specific.”

Understanding dawns on Dean’s features. “ _Oh_ ,” he whispers, not sure what else to say since his brain feels like it had been fried by the image alone.

Fucking hell!

“People suggested whipped cream,” Castiel says. “But honey is way stickier. I will need to be _absolutely thorough_ to lick you clean again!”

Dean moans quietly because _shit, shit, shit_!

And Castiel grins smugly, that bastard! “Do you like my gift?”

Dean nods jerkily. “Best. Gift. Ever!”

Castiel appears to be very satisfied. “And tomorrow we’ll go over to Gabriel’s and mess with his sanitary facilities since it’s basically his fault our toilet had been broken in the first place.”

Dean closes his eyes and start to massage his temples. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

“ _Please_ don’t … just _don’t_ …” He shakes his head. “Stop talking about clogged toilets or you’re gonna kill my boner.”

Castiel glances at Dean’s crotch. “Your boner seems to be perfectly fine.”

Dean snorts. “Let’s just set Gabriel on fire. That’s gonna be less disgusting.”

Castiel smiles widely and drops a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “ _Now_ you are giving me the one thing I wanted so badly when we first met.”

“You’re a very weird guy.” Dean can’t keep the affection out of his voice. “Happy anniversary, Cas.”

“Happy anniversary, Dean.”


End file.
